Please Don't Crucio Me, James!
by RedEyedSurprise
Summary: AU: "I'm in love with Holly Lily Potter. I'm in love with my sixteen year old goddaughter." Ever since the battle in the DoM Sirius can't get his goddaughter's soft young body out of his mind. The lecher. Sirius/FEM!Harry ONESHOT! LEMON! Please review!


**Disclaimer: I do no own Harry Potter or anyone else in the world of Harry Potter! Don't sue me!**

**A/N:This is just a little something my muses were prodding me to write. I wrote this all during one night; from 10pm to 6am the next day. My muses 'Sirius' and 'FEM!Harry' wouldn't leave me the hell alone! Now that this fic is don't and is not bothering me *glares at muses*, I'm off to sleep the day away! Ta ta!**

* * *

**Please Don't Crucio Me, James!**

* * *

Sirius Orion Black sat alone in the kitchen. It was near three in the morning and he sat wide awake, nursing a half empty glass of fire whiskey and his thoughts. His disgusting, lecherous thoughts.

He suddenly drained his glass in one gulp, loving the burn of Ogden's fire whiskey down his throat. Clad only in his pajama bottoms, Sirius stood from his chair, fully intending to peruse the kitchen cupboards for another bottle of Ogden's finest. Instead, he hissed and sat heavily back down into his seat.

It had been two weeks to the day that his cousin Bellatrix had hexed him and he was still feeling the pain. It was thanks to his best friend Moony, known to every one as Remus John Lupin, that he had lived. Moony had tried to summon him away from the bludgeoning hex. Key word being tried. Unfortunately, Sirius couldn't miss it. It hit him just below his heart, good thing too because just a few inches above and the bludgeoning hex would have caused his heart to come to a stand still. He came away from that duel with a few broken ribs and internal bruising.

His head hung. Sirius would never forget the face on his goddaughter's face. She had fell to her knees before his bruised body and held him tight. Her almond shaped emerald green eyes were shining with tears at the sight of him in pain. Whoever she had been dueling with had torn her shirt partially open and he could see her breasts incased in a bright red, lacy bra.

Sirius' eyes closed of their accord as the memory of Holly's supple and perky breasts were pressed up against his face as she held him close. Oh, how he dreamed of moving forward and yanking that piece of red lace masterpiece off of her young, soft body. Sirius wanted to suckle on Holly's perky pink nipples. He wanted to hear her mewl his name out as his hand snaked down into her skin tights jeans -

"You fucking perverted bastard!" Sirius yelled furiously, thumping a fist onto the kitchen table.

Throwing the glass away from himself, it shattered against the wall. Sirius hung his head again and snaked his fingers into his shaggy hair. He didn't know what was wrong with himself! No, actually he did! Sirius knew what was wrong!

If only James could see him now, he thought to himself frantically. Sirius sucked in a breath. Actually, he was glad James wasn't here to witness this travesty. There was no doubt in his mind that his best friend would have hexed him into oblivion and back.

Why?

Sirius' breathing picked up as he willed himself to think it. Could he? Oh, yes, he could most certainly whisper it to himself in the deepest darkest recesses in him mind. How about, out loud? Could he?

"Just say it, say it!" he whispered furiously, looking wild eyed around the kitchen.

He took a deep breath, before he spoke softly to himself.

"I'm in love with Holly Lily Potter. I'm in love with my sixteen year old goddaughter."

Sirius' face suddenly crumpled and he groaned.

"Aw, man," he groaned and then chuckled pitifully. "I am so going to hell."

While he held his head in his hands and whimpered pitifully, a flesh colored object slid out from under the kitchen door. It disappeared into the darkness of the hallway and if Sirius would have been paying closer attention he would have heard the soft feminine footsteps of a trio of girls walk away. They disappeared up the stairs and walked extra carefully by a large painting of Sirius dear old mum.

Sirius sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that night. With a flick of his wand and a soft muttering of words, the mess of broken glass was cleaned up. Merlin forbid; the next morning Molly Weasley got a glimpse of this mess.

He shuddered at the thought. That mad woman would no doubt drag him out of bed and demand that he explained himself while he cleaned said mess. The muggle way. He shuddered again, before picking himself up from his seat.

He turned out the light before dragging himself slowly out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his old bedroom. As soon as the door closed behind him, another door down the hall closed with a soft snap. The trio of girls within giggling to themselves with glee.

"You are a dirty, _dirty _girl," the youngest, a red haired and brown eyed girl gushed gleefully to her older best mate. "Isn't she just, Mione?"

The bushy haired girl blushed crimson, it was more of embarrassment than of actual glee. Her giggling was also do to nervousness than anything else. She hugged the large book to her chest and looked back and forth between her two best friends.

"Er, sure, Ginny," she muttered before turning to an emerald eyed girl. "A-are you really going to do this, Holly?"

Holly rolled her eyes at her prudish friend. "Yes, Hermione. I am one hundred percent going to do this."

"You heard him your bloody self, Hermione," said Ginny with a grin, "he's in love with Holly."

Brushing her long jet black hair out of her eyes, Holly's cheeks pinked prettily. "I love him, too."

Ginny clapped her hands with a squeal at Holly's admission.

Hermione sighed and blew a bushy curl out of her face in exasperation. "But- But he's your godfather! He's old enough to be your father! He _was _your father's best friend!"

"Come on, Mione!" Holly looked at her pleadingly. "Don't be like that… You know more than anyone in this room that love isn't subjective!"

Hermione blushed furiously and cringed. "I'm sorry! Your absolutely right!"

"By they way," Ginny piped up with a teasingly coy look upon her face. "How are you and Malfoy- Oh wait! Sorry, I meant _Draco_. How are you and Draco doing?"

The bushy haired girl's blush brightened even more. "Draco and I are fine. Actually, he's still estranged from his father. His mother has been trying to get him to go to Azkaban to speak to him. He doesn't think it would be a good idea…"

"Too right he shouldn't," Ginny agreed with a firm nod of approval. "He's got his head on right. His father would probably try to reel him in with Death Eater propaganda! Anyway, where were we, girls?"

Smiling, Hermione sat down on one of the three full beds and crossed her legs. She set down her book and grabbed a spare piece of parchment, a quill and a near bottle of ink.

"If your absolutely, positively going to go through with this," she said while dipping the quill into the ink. "Then you need to plan this out… How exactly _are _you going to go about this?"

Holly Lily Potter glanced between her two female best friends. She bit onto her lower lip and looked toward them mischievously.

"Well…"

**The next morning…**

Sirius groaned. His stomach was rolling and his eyes burned from the sunlight that was filtering through the small window over the sink. Remus John Lupin, also known as Moony, sat down just beside him with an amused smirk upon his face.

"I hate you," Sirius grumbled. "You bloody bastard."

Sharing a look with Arthur Weasley, Remus sniggered. Arthur chuckled behind the pages of The Daily Prophet. Molly glared at them all from over her shoulder as she cooked breakfast for what seemed like a Quidditch stadium crowd.

"No one told you to drown yourself in a whole bottle of fire whiskey, Sirius," Remus mumbled loudly for only the three men to hear. "In fact, I distinctly remember telling you to fuck off it."

"You should have yanked it out of me bloody hand then, Remus!" Sirius exclaimed in a whisper. His raised voice would most certainly not help his headache at the moment. "When was the last time you ever saw me actually listen to you when you tell me to fuck off something? Eh?"

Remus blinked. "You've never listened to me, now that I think of it."

"And there you have it, my furry chap. The next time, I recommend that you stun me and then tie me to my bed."

Remus suddenly shook his head with a wry grin. "No, I won't. I dare to say that you might enjoy it."

They both snickered and Arthur shook his head behind the paper in his hands, his shoulders shaking. Serving himself a glass of ice cold pumpkin juice, Sirius still grinned. Moony was probably right, he supposed. He would most certainly enjoy seeing Remus lose his composure in irritation and exasperation because of him.

Actually, Sirius would probably enjoy it more if a certain green eyed teen decided to tie him to his bed…

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. It seemed that no matter what he did, Sirius just couldn't get the enchanting girl out of his thoughts.

Arthur suddenly set The Daily Prophet down and stood. "Well, I'm off then."

Looking at him curiously, Sirius almost pouted childishly. He caught himself, thankfully. He was an adult now after all and it would do him well to act like one.

"Oh? Where are you off to?"

"Work, of course," Arthur said, smiling wryly. "The muggle baiting never stops, unfortunately. I'll be back late afternoon."

Shaking both Sirius' and Remus' hands he donned his cloak and hood. He went straight to his wife's side and gave her a lingering kiss on the lips. Sirius grinned before wolf whistling quietly. Molly reddened in the cheeks and Arthur grinned broadly.

"See you later, chaps!" The Weasley patriarch called out before apparating away.

Cheeks still red upon her face, Molly began to levitate platter upon platter full of breakfast food upon the table. As she neared the table with the last platter, Sirius caught her eye. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"There's no need to be embarrassed, love," he crooned and winked roguishly. "You've got seven children for Merlin's sake! I would be surprised if you didn't show some kind of affection after popping out that whole Quidditch team!"

Remus laughed loudly as Molly launched a kitchen towel into Sirius' face. Giving out a sharp bark of laughter at the darkening blush that beginning to over take Molly's neck and ears, Sirius now knew where Ginny got her blush from. Looking very much embarrassed, Molly draped her cloak over her shoulders, her head held up high.

He immediately stopped laughing, looking concerned. The last thing Sirius wanted to do was run the woman off with his joking. Molly Weasley was alright, even if she was a bit mad.

"I was only joking! Where are _you _off to?"

She sniffed, her nose still in the air. "If you really must know, I'm off to take care of my own home. We, and I mean myself and my brood, have been here for almost the entirety of the summer holidays. I have no doubt the Burrow has collected a whole inch of dust."

Before she walked out of the kitchen and presumably to the fire place, Molly announced loudly, "I'll just be collecting the boys and Ginny. We shall be back in time for me to rustle up some supper!"

As soon as she was gone, Remus suddenly stood from his seat. Sirius looked at him incredulously.

"Oh, don't tell me your leaving, as well?"

"I'm taking Hermione to her home for the rest of the holiday," Remus answered. "I'm going to accompany her through the floo since she's still underage. Don't you remember?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, actually. I've had my mind on other things."

Another person, to be exact. A black haired, green eyed person.

"I've got Order business afterward, as well," Remus said, snapping Sirius out of his thoughts.

As soon as Remus was out of the kitchen, Sirius sighed. He was alone. Again. Sirius began to serve himself bacon and scrambled egg with a shaky hand. His leg was beginning to tick as he let his thoughts wander to his green eyed goddaughter, who was no doubt going to come down alone for breakfast. They would both be alone together.

He swore silently. Rubbing at his face, Sirius sighed again. He felt exhausted. The late night drinking played a part in his current state, but his dreams from last night were mostly to blame. His face flushed in embarrassment. He was glad Holly had not yet come down for breakfast. Sirius trousers were becoming more than a little uncomfortable in the groin area.

His dream had been vivid and erotic. Sirius had dreamt of Holly sitting astride him. Her hands on his chest, his on her breasts as she sank down on his thick length again and again. Holly's belly was gently rounded with his child.

For the first time he had not felt shame as he thought of it now. It had been beautiful. Until it promptly turned into a nightmare.

Prongs. His best friend. Sirius had no idea from where, but his best friend had suddenly appeared. Holly disappeared and James had appeared. A disgusted and furious look had been upon James Potter's face. His wand was suddenly drawn and pointed at his still erect penis. Sirius knew exactly what curse his best friend was about to use before it even parted from the deceased man's lips.

It was then that Sirius had awoken and screamed out, "please don't crucio me, James!"

Thank Merlin his room was silenced from the rest of the household. He would have had a hard time explaining his dream to Moony.

"Are you okay?"

Sirius was immediately on his feet. His glass of pumpkin juice spilled over onto the table and the floor.

**Holly POV**

Oh Merlin; did she want to smirk and simultaneously cream herself when she caught sight of Sirius' hard on. Holly wondered what he had been thinking of to cause him to go so rock hard.

"Merlin and Morgana," Sirius breathed out. "You scared me near to death, Holls."

"I'm sorry- Oh!"

Sirius' glass suddenly fell from the edge of the table and shattered upon impact with the floor. Glass scattered everywhere, glinting in the light ominously. Holly couldn't help but take a step back. The soft flesh of her foot touched. She hissed loudly, drawing Sirius' attention.

"Oh, shit," Sirius paled and acted quickly. "Don't move, baby."

With a wave of his wand, Holly watched as the glass was _evanesco_-ed away. Before she could even blink, Sirius was suddenly at her side. She squeaked when he wrapped a strong arm around her waist and lifted her from the ground. Holly was suddenly set down onto the table in front of Sirius chair. He lifted her leg until her foot was on his lap.

Holly grinned broadly.

The plan she had written and planned out with Ginny and Hermione had been quite different. Scaring Sirius and consequently causing the glass to shatter had not been in the plans. She had certainly dressed right for the plan. Holly was still in her pajama shorts. They were shorty-shorts that looked close to underwear. Her spaghetti strap shirt was skin tight and just the right green color to make her eyes striking. And she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Sirius brought his wand to the cut on the bottom of her foot. With a quick utterance that Holly didn't quite catch, the cut healed. And then he suddenly froze.

Goose pimples rose up onto her skin as she watched. Sirius' eyes trailed up her leg. From her ankle to her calf, knee to thigh and then thigh to the shorty-short pajama shorts she wore. Holly let her newly healed foot rest on his thigh as his hand rose to rest on her calf.

Her green eyes met his hazel.

Taking a bold move forward, Holly pushed herself off of the table and straddled his hips. His erection was still prominent, she felt and she allowed herself to ground her already wet core into him. Sirius set his hands onto her hips and groaned, pulling her harder to him.

Holly leaned forward and took his bottom lip between hers, sucking softy until he opened his mouth to her. His tongue against hers was heavenly. The feelings and desire that were arising within her had never been so intense with any of her other lovers. This was sublime.

Divesting herself of her spaghetti strap shirt, she was topless. She felt Sirius suddenly freeze and she cried out when he pulled his mouth away from her.

"No!" he said loudly. His voice was rough with passion and arousal. "No, Holly. We can't do this, honey."

He made to move her from his lap, but Holly held fast.

"I'm sorry, baby," he said, his eyes stared intensely into hers. "This is wrong."

Holly was angry now. "Do you honestly think I give a damn what anyone else would think of what we're doing? I don't think this is wrong, Sirius. I love you."

"I know you do, sweetheart," he said sadly, looking down to the floor, trying to keep his gaze anywhere but on her.

"No!" Holly cried out. She grabbed his chin and forced him to look into her vivid green eyes. "I don't think you understand, Padfoot! I know your in love with me… I'm in love with you, too! And I want you in everyway imaginable!

Shock radiated from his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Stop fighting me," Holly pleaded. She was desperate now. She needed him. "Please, just stop!"

As soon as the words left her lips, Sirius' were upon hers. Holly felt the love and joy that were coming off of him in magical waves as he wrapped his body around hers. Their hands sought to feel ever contour of each other bodies and their clothes were quickly meeting the floor of the kitchen.

Holly moaned loudly as Sirius' lips suckled her breasts, while his hand dove down to explore her moist folds. She rolled her hips into his palm when he sank two fingers into her. Again and again he withdrew and plunged his fingers into her depths. She panted and pleaded to him with her whimpers of more.

"Your so wet and tight," he whispered into her ear, sucking on the sweet spot just below. "I'm going to love the feeling of your tight little pussy wrapped around my cock."

Holly got wetter and wetter as he words grew dirtier and dirtier. Her stomach was tightening and just as she was about to cum, Sirius took away his hand. He sucked onto his two soaked fingers before he swooped forward to capture her lips.

"I want you, Sirius!" Holly exclaimed into his lips. "Please! I need to feel you inside of me! I _need _you!"

"You need me?" he asked of her. "Tell me, baby. Tell me what you need from me. Do you need my cock? Is that what you need"

He maneuvered himself until one leg was comfortably over his shoulder and the other was wrapped around his waist. Holly's back was propped against the kitchen table, but her arms were wrapped around his neck. Sirius tweaked her nipple and he used the other hand to position his rock hard cock to her pussy.

"I need you! I need your cock in my pussy!"

With both hands, Sirius lifted Holly up and then allowed her to sink down onto his cock. They both moaned at the slow and wonderful intrusion. Holly squeezed her internal muscles until she was perfectly wrapped around his impressive member.

Sirius groaned and kissed her again. "Oh, _yes_! Your squeezing me so tight, baby!"

Unwrapping the leg she had around Sirius' waist, Holly placed it onto the floor to brace herself and then with a shaky balance she lifted herself until only the head of his cock was inside of her. Holly then let go and with a flesh against flesh slap, she slammed back down onto his hard cock with a scream of ecstasy.

They began to set a fast rhythm. Again and again, Holly slammed down onto his delicious cock while Sirius reared up to meet her. It wasn't long before she felt the tightening once again in her lower belly. The muscles in her pussy were rippling around his cock as their moans and groans grew louder.

Holly took both of her legs out of their positions and wrapped them tightly around Sirius' waist as she went over the edge and into her orgasm. She began to grind down onto him, his cock was balls deep inside of her as he came. He yelled out and she felt the heat of his cum squirt deliciously inside of her, his cock softening.

They came to halt with their thrusting and panted in each other's arms, sneaking kisses between each breath.

"That was wonderful," she sighed into his shoulder.

Sirius hummed in agreement and he kissed her hair, holding her tightly to him. "I hope you know that I'm never letting you go."

Holly grinned into his shoulder. "That's good. Cause I sure as hell am _not _going to let you go!"

They fell into comfortable silence and Holly could feel his cock stiffening inside of her slowly. Her grin broadened even more so that her cheeks were beginning to hurt. But then she froze as Sirius began to whisper. It was so low that she almost missed it.

"Oh Merlin," said Sirius in his whisper," I surely hope you don't crucio me when my time comes, James."

Holly leaned back and looked at him, thoroughly confused.

"What?"

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me what you think! This is my first lemon on this site and let me just tell you - it was a bitch to write! LOL! PLEASE REVIEW! I would very much like some feedback!**


End file.
